ldb_testingfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Terms
A Abomination An abomination is a vile and shameful form of sin. Adnah Adnah means delighted or "ornamented". Adultery Adultery is being sexually unfaithful to one's husband or wife. It also means being spiritually unfaithful to God, as He continually equates His relationship to His people Israel (and to believers in Christ) as being like a marriage. Alleluia Alleluia (also hallelujah) means "praise ye the LORD". Altar An altar is a structure on which people make sacrifices and offerings to gods. In both the Tabernacle and the Temple, there were two types of altars God commanded His people to make in order to worship Him: *The Altar Of Incense, which is made of gold. *The Altar Of Burnt Offering, which is made of bronze. Axle Tree An axletree is a spindle or shaft on which a wheel rotates. B Baptism Baptism refers to two specific things in the Bible: *Water Baptism, which is a rite that a believer in Christ is expected to go through upon his or her entering into the faith. *Spirit Baptism, which is an event initiated by God Himself, who endues the believer with power from on high to be a witness of Jesus Christ unto all the nations. C Carnal Carnal means of the flesh, fleshly; sensual. Circumsion Circumcision is the physical removal of foreskin on a man's genital. It was instituted by God to Abraham and his descendants as a token of the covenant He has made with Abraham and his descendants. The Old Testament ritual of circumcision in the flesh is a symbol of God having New Testament believers circumcise their hearts in order to live pure and holy before Him. Covenant A covenant is a binding agreement between two persons or parties. D E Effiminate Effeminate means either a man exhibiting characteristics not associated with manliness or a homosexual man. F Familiar Spirit A Familiar Spirit is an evil demonic spirit, usually contacted by spiritists or mediums. most Mediums who aren't Christians believe that the demons are ghosts but they are truley Demons traped on Earth. Fornication Fornication is any kind of sex that is outside of marriage. It can also be used to speak about spiritual unfaithfulness to God, as He considers idolatry and following after other gods in terms of fornication, adultery, and whoredom. G Gospel The Gospel (which means "good news") is the message in the Bible that proclaims that God has sent His Son Jesus Christ to save us from our sins by paying for them with His blood on the cross, and then rising from the dead three days later as proof that we will have eternal life in Him if we believe and put our trust in Him as our Lord and Savior. Some primary verses used for the preaching of the Gospel include: :"For God so loved the world that He gave His only begotten Son, that whoever believes in Him should not perish but have everlasting life." (John 3:16) :But God demonstrates His own love toward us, in that while we were still sinners, Christ died for us. (Romans 5:8) :that if you confess with your mouth the Lord Jesus and believe in your heart that God has raised Him from the dead, you will be saved. For with the heart one believes unto righteousness, and with the mouth confession is made unto salvation. (Romans 10:9-10) :For by grace you have been saved through faith, and that not of yourselves; it is the gift of God, not of works, lest anyone should boast. (Ephesians 2:8-9) H I J Justification Justification means being made right with God, as though you have never sinned. L Leaven Leaven in the King James Version means yeast. It is a symbol generally used for sin, though in one of Jesus' parables, He speaks about the Kingdom of Heaven being like leaven that a woman hides in three measures of meal until the whole measure is leavened. Paul the apostle's use of the saying, "a little leaven leavens the whole lump", in both 1st Corinthians and Galatians, warns of how sin or false teaching, however little it may seem, can end up affecting the whole person. K L M N O P Parable A parable is a story that usually has a hidden spiritual meaning within it. Jesus used them often when He was teaching other people, but with His disciples He explained the meaning behind them. Polygamy Polygamy is the act of a man or woman having more than one spouse. In the Bible, the most-commonly practiced form of polygamy was polygyny, a man being married to more than one wife. The first known recorded act of polygamy in the Bible was when Lamech, of the lineage of Cain, married Adah and Zillah in Genesis 4:19. Among the common people, polygamy was practiced when a man's beloved wife is unable to have children, and thus another wife is sought in order to produce children. Among the kings that ruled Israel and Judah, polygamy was practiced mostly as a form of power. King Solomon was recorded to have married 300 wives and 700 concubines. It is not known whether polygamy continued to be practiced among the Israelites or the Jews past the point of the Babylonian exile. Although polygamy may not seem to be spoken against in the Bible, it does seem to generate problems such as rivalry among the wives for the husband's attention as well as problems with the offspring of such multiple marriages. Paul the apostle in his first letter to Timothy states that those who seek the offices of bishops and deacons should be "the husband of one wife", which in essence speaks against practices such as polygamy among Christians. (1st Timothy 3:2,12) Q R Remission Remission means forgiveness of sins. Repentance Repentance means turning away from sins. This is not just stopping yourself from sinning, but also having a complete change of mind and heart about sin. Resurrection Resurrection means to be raised from the dead. S Sabbath Sabbath (which means "rest day") refers to: * The Sabbath, the seventh day, which God has blessed and consecrated as a rest day, or * Sabbaths, days that fall on other days of the week that have been designated by God as rest days (sometimes called a "high sabbath"). Salvation Salvation is the act of being saved from one's sins, and from the full payment of sin, which is death. This can only be accomplished by putting one's faith in the Lord Jesus Christ, who is able to save us from our sins. Sanctification Sanctification means setting oneself apart as fully dedicated and belonging unto the LORD. Sodomite A sodomite in the King James Version is what other translations would refer to as male temple prostitutes who engaged in ungodly religious sexual practices. In today's terminology, this would refer to men engaging in homosexual activities. T U V W Wot Wot means know. X Y Z Category:Page Templates